


Mistakes

by sarahandthegraveyardshift



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a lot of second thoughts after he meets this man. Even after Stiles has warmed up to him, the mistakes warn him, whisper in his ears and try to make him see. Derek is not good for him, they tell each other, and everyone agrees...except Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

_**Haunting figures around me. I want them to stay. They're always there to protect me. This is one thing you can't take away.** _

Stiles's mistakes watch him sleep at night. They think he's restless because of the nightmares they give him. They wish he wouldn't dream about them so much. Seeing him hurt makes them sad. They know Stiles hates to wake up. Waking up means another day, and another day means more mistakes. Some mistakes he learns from, and they disappear...but most follow him around, weighing him down and reminding him that he is not perfect and never will be. 

When Stiles is awake, they swear that he can almost see them because he gets these flashes of sad looks on his face. Only they notice, though. He's very good at hiding it. 

When Stiles and his mistakes first meet Derek, they don't like him very much. He's broody and insulting. He adds to Stiles's mistakes, making them longer and larger than ever. Some of the mistakes that Derek gives him are just as mean as he is, always mumbling awful words in his ears. Stiles has a lot of second thoughts after he meets this man. Even after Stiles has warmed up to him, the mistakes warn him, whisper in his ears and try to make him see. 

Derek is not good for him, they tell each other, and everyone agrees...except Stiles. 

So when Stiles is standing in front of Derek's loft door, professing his love, and the older man's face is getting redder and redder by the moment, they bite their lips and gently try to nudge Stiles back down the hallway. The slam of the door is expected, but it makes them wince nonetheless, and the look of utter annihilation on Stiles's face makes them want to beat the door down and drag the other man out kicking and screaming. 

When Stiles turns the corner, however, the door opens again, and a very regretful-looking Derek appears, an apology on the tip of his tongue. 

"Stiles?" he calls, and the mistakes call with him, wanting to see the man eat his words. When Stiles doesn't answer, he curses and starts down the hall, taking the stairs at a hurried pace. The mistakes follow at his heels, afraid they may not catch the young man in time. 

Outside it is raining, the water slapping against the pavement in thick sheets. Stiles is halfway across the street already, trudging and soaked to the bone. 

"Stiles!" Derek yells, and the mistakes carry his voice through the dampness to the young man's ears. He stops and turns, and they sigh sadly at the defeated look on his face. His lips are blue and trembling. His dark eyes are laced in a wetness that is not rain. And his pale skin accentuates a light that grows ever brighter. 

In the next few seconds there is a screeching of tires, a shouting of names, and a deadened thud as Stiles is smacked almost lifelessly to the drowning street. 

_No!_ The mistakes and Derek scream at the same time, but it is too late. Stiles's eyes are wide and unseeing, his last breath a puff of air that disappears as soon as it is formed. 

0 o 0 o 0

Stiles's gravestone is simple. And gray. The mistakes don't seem to like it much. Neither does Derek. He comes to visit every other weekend. They miss him when he's gone. He likes to talk to Stiles. They like to talk to him, too. He never answers them, though. They wonder if he answers Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of pictured the mistakes as those little dust balls from the movie Spirited Away, which would make this fic kind of adorable...if it weren't so utterly depressing. :/


End file.
